Kancell
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |officialjapname = 完全体セル |officialromajiname = Kanzentai Seru |othernameinfo = , lit. "Perfect Cell" |aka = かんせる (Kanseru) たれぞー (Tarezoo) |birthday = 17|month = 05|&year = 1987|ref = A congratulation tweet from Uru |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 876482 |mylistID1 = 26048328 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32768103 |mylist2info = as Tarezoo |nicommuID1 = co254649 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = co1674900 |nicommu2info = current |partner = Madotsuki@}} Formerly known as KanzentaiCell (完全体セル), Kanseru (かんせる), is an who started in July of 2011 and renowned for his cover of "PONPONPON" . He has a deep and cool voice, often categorized as an . However, he is also able to sing long and high notes without difficulty. Kanseru's name is derived from the character Cell from Dragon Ball Z. Occasionally Kanseru imitates the voice of Norio Wakamoto -a seiyuu of Cell from the Dragon ball series. Kanseru is often depicted as a man cosplaying as Perfect Cell. In celebration of his 1 year community anniversary, 13 of his friends contributed to making a celebratory video, "Kan-san Nau!" On June 03, 2012, he abruptly ceased all online activity- deleted his community, mylist, covers and Twitter account- for personal reasons. Prior to this, several bans from Nico Nico Douga were delivered. However on 6 days later on June 09, 2012 he returned by creating a new community and after so, hosting a live to announce his return. Since then, he has resumed the uploading of new and old covers on Nico Nico Douga- under the name Kanseru, which is often seen used as shorthand for for KanzentaiCell. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) List of Covered Songs (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (2011.07.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.07.07) # "Katsushika Rapsody" (2011.07.26) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Scissorhands" (2011.08.21) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.01) (Taken down on NND)'' # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -GigaP mix ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.27) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.10.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Traffic) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.11.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.11) # "Psychologic" (2012.04.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.15) ---- (All covers before this have been deleted on NND with the exception of collab covers. The majority of covers from here on are uploaded under the name Kanseru (かんせる)) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.07.01) '''(As Tarezoo) # "Heartbreak Headline" (2012.07.09) (As Tarezoo) # "Kimi Saeireba" (Love Hina Ending) (2012.07.26) (As Tarezoo) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.08.11) # "Time Machine" (2012.09.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" -reupload- (2012.09.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -reupload- (2012.09.07) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.08) # "Reon" (2012.09.22) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -reupload- (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.26) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.10.12) # "PONPONPON" -reupload- (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "Psychologic" (2012.12.01) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2012.12.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2013.01.03) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.05) # "Palette" (2013.01.20) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.02) # "Gears of Love" (2013.03.31) # "Sayoko" (2013.05.09) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2013.05.13) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.07) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.30) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kanseru, Ishigantou, S!N and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2013.10.25) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.06) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.20) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.01.10) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Kan-san nau!.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in "Kan-san Nau!" |Kanseru.png|Kanseru as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * He has a little brother. * He is 185cm tall. * He likes alcohol, and tends to get very drunk.A post on twitter that he's drunkA post on twitter that he's drunk 2A post on twitter that he's drunk 3 * He claims he has a 160 mm dick (6 inches).A Tweet claiming his genital is 160 mm External Links * Twitter * TmBox Category:Completed articles